metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Mosquito Stinger Force
Mosquito Stinger Force was a Private Force created by former Militaires Sans Frontières member Mosquito as part of the plan to exact revenge against his former military commander Big Boss. While their commander and attacking forces used the old MSF logo on their left shoulders, and/or on their backs, they were shown to have a custom emblem on their base. History Formed by Mosquito sometime after the destruction the original Mother Base, Mosquito Stinger Force was mainly comprised of soldiers who were off-base during the attack or had otherwise survived it. In 1984, the new MSF learned of Big Boss' return, and executed a brazen assault on the R&D Platform of Diamond Dogs' Mother Base in an act of revenge. MSF successfully took hostages on the platform and even set up a command post communication system. After securing the platform, MSF threatened to kill the hostages if Diamond Dogs attacked or otherwise retaliated. Ultimately, Mosquito was overpowered on top of the R&D Platform's main building, and after being incapacitated, the rest of MSF's invading squad dropped their weapons and surrendered. The remnants of the PF attempted to rebuild the organization. Sometime after Skull Face's demise in Afghanistan, Diamond Dogs discovered Mosquito Stinger Force's FOB, took it over, and proceeded to end the PF for good. Military resources Personnel *Mosquito (commander; pre-1984) Composed mostly of former MSF members, there were at least 276 members in the group,This can be seen in the PF stats for the "Mosquito's Legacy" event upon being selected 154 of which were for their Security Team, with 22 soldiers for each of the security teams on the various struts of their FOB, 10 on second deck, and 12 on the first deck. *Command Platform: 22 soldiers **First Deck: 12 soldiers **Second Deck: 10 soldiers *Combat Platform: 22 soldiers **First Deck: 12 soldiers **Second Deck: 10 soldiers *Intel Platform: 22 soldiers **First Deck: 12 soldiers **Second Deck: 10 soldiers *Support Platform: 22 soldiers **First Deck: 12 soldiers **Second Deck: 10 soldiers *R&D Platform: 22 soldiers **First Deck: 12 soldiers **Second Deck: 10 soldiers *Medical Platform: 22 soldiers **First Deck: 12 soldiers **Second Deck: 10 soldiers *Base Development Platform: 22 soldiers **First Deck: 12 soldiers **Second Deck: 10 soldiers During their attack on Mother Base, there were also at least 16 members involved, including Mosquito himself. Base Facilities Mosquito Stinger Force had erected an offshore Forward Operating Base similar to Diamond Dogs', located at the Central Indian Ridge.This is seen in the FOB invasion opening text. Each platform on MSF's FOB had two struts where resources and mounted weapons were stationed. On the outer struts, ten soldiers were posted on patrol and the inner platforms housed twelve patrolling soldiers. Resources Mosquito Stinger Force had seven pre-processed resource shipping containers, one for fuel resources, one for biological material, one for common metals, two for minor metals, and two for precious metals. All the containers were colored white. Overall, they had access to 1720 Fuel Resources, 1400 Biological Material, 1400 Common Metals, 1300 Minor Metals, and 150 Precious Metals, with the specific FOB platforms carrying a varying amount of each: Command: *Fuel Resources x1500 *Biological Material x750 *Common Metals x750 *Minor Metals x1200 *Precious Metals x150 Combat: *Fuel Resources x1500 *Biological Material x750 *Common Metals x750 *Minor Metals x1200 *Precious Metals x150 R&D: *Fuel Resources x1500 *Biological Material x750 *Common Metals x750 *Minor Metals x1200 *Precious Metals x150 Base Development: *Fuel Resources x1500 *Biological Material x750 *Common Metals x750 *Minor Metals x1200 *Precious Metals x150 Support: *Fuel Resources x1500 *Biological Material x750 *Common Metals x750 *Minor Metals x1200 *Precious Metals x150 Intel: *Fuel Resources x1500 *Biological Material x750 *Common Metals x750 *Minor Metals x1200 *Precious Metals x150 Medical: *Fuel Resources x1500 *Biological Material x750 *Common Metals x750 *Minor Metals x1200 *Precious Metals x150 Uniform Invading Forces * Two eyed balaclava * Headset * Plate vest * Olive Drab combat fatigues (Militaires Sans Frontières patch on the left shoulder) Stationed Forces * Fulton harness * Tiger Stripe combat fatigues (Mosquito Stinger Force patch on the right shoulder) Equipment The force sent to overtake Diamond Dogs' R&D Platform were equipped with standard AM-MRS-4 assault rifles. Many of the stationed forces had suppressed AM-MRS-4 assault rifles, with the occasional soldier wielding a ALM 48 machine gun. The security forces stationed on their FOB were equipped with grade 2 AM-MRS-4 assault rifles. Emplaced weaponry Aside from any emplaced weapons hijacked by the Mosquito Strike Force members on the R&D Platform during their attack on Mother Base, the group also had access to 35 emplaced weapons on their FOB, five for each platform, all congregated on the first deck. Emplaced weapons mainly included anti-aircraft guns and mortars. Logo The Mosquito Stinger Force's logo when undergoing the attack on Mother Base utilized the MSF logo, in reference to their former ties to the organization and their desire for revenge against Big Boss for his perceived role in MSF's destruction. While on their FOB, it was instead a shield-shaped patch, depicted as a jagged mosquito with red eyes and one clawed muscular arm, as well as the words "Mosquito" on top and "Stinger Force" at the bottom written in a curve. Behind the scenes The Mosquito Stinger Force is a Private Force introduced in Mission 22 of Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, though the PF is never officially named in the game's story. Its name and insignia were revealed during a worldwide FOB event entitled Mosquito's Legacy where players could infiltrate the private force's own FOB. The event was initially released between October 5 and October 20, but it was later reissued on November 10 in commemoration of the release of the Version 1.06 patch with some modifications (namely, there are seven platforms in this version). In the former, the player can win 6 A+ level staff for the relevant unit for each platform completed, as well as 1 S++ level staff member for the first and last platforms completed (2 S+ total), and any repeats only net the player with the standard 6, while the latter has the player gaining Staff x2 for the first and last platforms infiltrated (four S+ staff total) as well as Staff x3 for the corresponding unit for each platform completed in-between (as well as the standard reward for any repeats). Originally, the second version was to end on November 17, but it was extended a full week. Mosquito Stinger Force's initials being MSF is a clear reference to the fact that many soldiers in Mosquito's PF were former Militaires Sans Frontières soldiers. The exact size of their forces depends on the current size of the R&D Platform by the time the player takes the mission. Similarly, how many hostages they take also depends on the R&D Platform's current size. Despite being an entirely separate Private Force to Diamond Dogs, the MSF soldiers stationed on the PF's FOB have Diamond Dogs unit patches on their left shoulders (indicative of the current unit a soldier is serving with). This is true of player-made FOBs and as such is considered a non-canon detail. Notes and references Category:Private Military Companies